


Nibble Me Softly

by Saturdaynightspecial



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A Little Blood Kink, A Silly Concept Taken Seriously, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Dry Humping, Extreme Awkward Up Front, Grinding, Human!Riku, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Platonic Biting Turned Not So Platonic, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Sora, Vampires, fangs, soft boys in love even tho it's vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturdaynightspecial/pseuds/Saturdaynightspecial
Summary: “Is this…” there was no delicate way to put this.  Riku exhaled. “Is this something, Um, intimate? That vampires generally... do with someone you’re uh...seeing?” Sora would never get that. He clarified. “Romantically?”“What?!” Sora squeaked, and his laugh was too loud in the door room, even with the classical elevator music in the background. “No! No way! Riku, you’re crazy.” He tried to slap his arm, missed, then finally connected when Riku slid his shoulder forward to meet him out of pity. “That’s just a coincidence!”“You’re being jumpy,” Riku sat up with a frown, eyes narrowed. “I’m right, aren’t I?”"Maybe..."“I mean. It doesn’t...have to mean that, right?”Sora frantically shook his head. “Not if we agree it doesn’t, right? Just. Best friends. Biting.”“Right,” Riku agreed, even though his very soul was screaming. “Okay.”





	Nibble Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for a certain friend's birthday, you know who you are. I channeled the most awkwardness I possibly could into this concept for you. Thanks to all my friends for bullying me into posting.
> 
> You know what Halloween needs? More vampire-flavored platonic-to-lovers Soriku grinding. 
> 
> An absolutely silly concept taken seriously.
> 
> (Title and beta thanks go to amberwing)

“I’m _ hungry _,” Sora groaned into his pillow.

“So eat,” Riku responded, one hand shoved into a chip bag and the other occupied with a book for calculus, his Monday morning class.

“I _ can’t ,_” Sora moaned dramatically. “It’s late _ and _ a Sunday _ and _ they’re always outta blood until drop off tomorrow.”

Since the dorms were _progressive—vampire_ _positive_, the sign out front proudly proclaimed—blood deliveries from generous donors at the local hospitals were dutifully dropped into freezers to be picked up as part of meal plans for students like Sora.

Riku frowned, pausing. “Not even the emergency stash?” He gestured with the pencil to the small portable freezer by the door, crammed between both their desks and balanced precariously on some of Sora’s books.

Sora moaned again, the sound drawn out and overwrought. “I’ve been so crazy _ hungry _ this week I went through it already without even thinking. My _ useless brother _ won’t answer his texts so I don’t know if he has any, and Ven has Vanitas as a roommate so I know _ he _ won’t have any…” Sora ticked off all his options on his fingers, retracing each as it was shot down. 

Riku paused mid-chip as his mind yanked him back to focus on the world _ hungry _. 

That did explain...some things.

On Monday, he woke up to Sora already dressed in one of Riku’s sweatshirts, which wasn’t a strange happenstance on its own—but the way Sora was burying his face in it and _ inhaling _ like he wanted to suffocate on Riku’s scent _ was _ . Two perfect little hints of fangs poked out over his lip, a sign of _ hunger _ or _ boredom _ or...other things, maybe, that he had learned to read over time. Riku had been too embarrassed to let on that he was watching, so he feigned sleep, deep breathing until Sora finally left for class.

He didn’t get real sleep that night, or the day after, possessed by the _ image _.

On Wednesday, they were watching a movie on Riku’s laptop, crammed onto Riku’s twin bed because Sora’s was always more clothing than space to sleep on, when Sora, who had already been half laying on him with their limbs intertwined, had begun running his fingers over the veins in Riku’s wrists. A hypnotic rhythm, back and forth, back and forth—like he was memorizing Braille. Riku had stopped breathing.

When the hand began to creep up his inner arm, he had jerked so badly the laptop began to fall sideways onto the floor, which Sora caught at the last minute with his unnaturally quick reflexes. Sora’s startled eyes told him he wasn’t even _ aware _ he had been doing anything, and that was somehow _ worse _.

When he had reached up blearily to grab a jar of jam for their toast in their shared kitchenette Thursday morning (it took three tries), Sora, who had been sitting at the table, suddenly made a stuttered excuse about a paper and absconded from the dorm entirely. The door practically slammed behind him. 

Riku hadn’t understood _ why _ until he noticed that he had thrown on a _ just _ a too-loose tank in his lost, sleep deprived state, and it was practically a billboard of smooth, pale skin. The fabric left almost nothing to the imagination, so he only wore it to bed or the gym, but it had been a _ while _. Probably before Sora turned, before he had started being quietly cautious in how much neck he exposed around him.

It wasn’t Sora he was afraid of, it was himself. 

He watched himself turn scarlet and _stay_ that way for several hours as his mind whispered things like but _what if_ _he hadn’t left_. What if Sora had pinned him to the counter and buried his head in the junction of his shoulder and Riku _let him._ He forced himself to put on and button up a shirt all the way, and when Sora returned later, they didn’t speak of it, though Sora pointedly didn’t meet his eyes.

They kept a solid two feet of distance between them for the rest of the week. And now here they were, each on his own bed on his own half of the room, an invisible line hovering in the air between them.

Riku, like Sora, was content to pretend the only thing that had changed recently in their friendship was his newfound affinity for blood and not, well, everything _ else _.

He realized too late that Sora had been looking at him, waiting for an answer. 

“Too late for delivery, too,” Riku heard himself say.

“Yeah, and that doesn’t help me _ now _ ,” he moaned, sliding sideways down his bed and onto the floor the more he talked, his body puddling on the carpet in a mess of shirt that was riding up and gray RGU sweatpants. “I might not make it to morning, and then they’ll have to find you a _ new _ roommate who won’t be _ half _ as fun as me, Riku.”

“A mortal, human roommate, huh…” Riku made a show of considering it, tapping his pencil against his lips, and he felt Sora’s glower on him. It has hard not to smirk. “Might make life quieter.”

Sora scowled. “You would _ hate _ quiet. You just like _ really _ specific noise, that’s all.”

It was true. Sora was like a strange series of instruments, tied together and always making sounds. He would hum little tunes when he cooked, he would get dressed in the morning to a symphony of strangled grunts as he fought his shirts in mortal combat, and he was always singing some pop song to himself as he did homework. Unfortunately, vampirism did not improve his pitch. As a music student, Riku would know.

All the same, it made their little room feel like _ home _.

He had oceans of tolerance for Sora, and Roxas, and his little friend group. For anyone else, it was a desert.

Yeah. He would hate that. Nobody could replace _ Sora _.

“Sora.”

The thought was in the front of his mind before he could stop it, and he felt his stomach flip with it.

“Riku?” Sora stared up at him from the floor, his eyes wide.

“If you’re...hungry...I mean I have been…curious about it. What it feels like, I mean.”

_ Curious _ . Good. _ Casual _ , like he wasn’t desperate or about to put their entire friendship on the line because of his _ stupid _ mouth. Their boundaries had always been so blurry it was hard to tell what was _ too far _ anymore, especially with Sora like he was now.

Sora righted himself, blinking. “What?”

That was fair. Riku wasn’t explaining himself well.

“I’m saying you could…” He felt himself turning red, then gestured at his own neck.

Sora was clearly not following, head tilted to the side to broadcast confusion. “Riku, I don’t…”

“I’m _ saying _ you could bite me,” he hissed, and Sora just... _ stared _ for several long seconds, until Riku could feel his ears going red on top of it.

“Riku, don’t mess with me,” Sora laughed, leaning back against the bed with his arms behind his head, eyes sparkling. The shirt rode up another inch.

“I’m not,” he said, with a frown. He suddenly felt self-conscious for even suggesting it. “It’s a solution.”

“That’s—you’re—but—“ He fell silent, chewing at his lip. 

“You’re hungry, _ starving _ as you put it, and I’m here, so why not?” Riku pressed on, needing Sora to _ understand _ . _ Why not me? _ Was almost out of his mouth. “You have anyone else around to bite?”

“Don't...say that if you don’t mean it,” Sora said, uncharacteristically quiet. His hands were gripping his exposed ankles as he stared down at them, the knuckles prominent.

“Sora,” he said, waiting until Sora found his eyes with his own, hoping only earnesty was in his gaze. “I mean it.”

“Okay,” Sora said slowly, then swallowed. He nodded to himself. Then, he was on _ Riku’s _ bed like a flash, and the chips and book went flying with the force as Sora bounced on the shitty mattress, then caught his balance, his arms braced above Riku as he leaned away from the impact.

“Sora!” Riku said, grabbing at his heart. “Give a guy some warning!”

“Got excited,” Sora whispered. “Sorry.”

The proximity after a few days of avoidance was already _ too much. _ Sora smelled like spice, somehow Riku’s cologne better on him than it was on _ Riku _. Sora, hovering above him on braced arms and staring at him like that was...a lot.

“S’okay.”

Riku licked at his suddenly dry lips

“What...what now?” Riku asked.

Sora grinned at him sheepishly, then sat back on his heels, and Riku remembered how to breathe. “I don’t know. Should I put on, like... music?” Sora was already scrolling through his phone, retrieved from his pants pocket.

Riku’s stomach was desperately trying to escape his body, and his heart was caught between Sora’s sheer _ earnesty _ and his own horrific embarrassment. Despite himself, he smiled too.

Sora’s taste in music was also, unfortunately, atrocious.

“You know what, I changed my mind. Just give me the different roommate.”

“You _ wish _! Hold on. I’m just...trying to break the mood or something…”

“You mean break the _ tension _?”

“Yeah!” Sora said, twisting away from his phone, which was now playing some _ horrible _ classical music that Sora had probably gotten from some vampire playlist online. It was placed on the bedside table with reverence. Riku heard the first bastardized chords of _ Für Elise _come through the tinny speakers. “That.”

The whole situation was really going exactly how Riku should have expected. This was _ Sora _ , not some _ suave, _ faceless vampire from the romance novels he had stored between his mattress and the wall.

“What next? Candles?”

Sora snorted. “Sorry, fresh out. I guess we could dim the lights, though.”

“No way. You’d trip on something for sure.”

They fell quiet, Sora staring at him like he was a puzzle he was trying to figure out, chewing on his lip with one pointy fang exposed.

“Should you...maybe...lie down or something? I don’t want you to pass out.”

Riku frowned. “How are you going to be able to bite me if I’m lying down?”

He thanked his lucky stars that his brain always put _ problem solving _ and _ facts _ before embarrassed panic, because the _ rest _ of him wanted to crawl out of his skin at this very moment at the matter of fact way he was speaking.

Sora considered that, sitting back on his heels. “...that’s...true.”

Suddenly, it occurred to Riku that maybe Sora was just as lost here as he was, the thought kind of...comforting.

“Sora...have you...done this before?”

His mind supplied a _ very _ dramatically lit image of Sora in a ruffled white shirt like he was in an old film, clasping some hapless person to his chest as he fed from them, and he had to shake his head to clear it.

Sora looked surprised. “...No.”

“Sora—“

“It’s fine! I have friends that do this all the time, right? How bad could it be?” 

“Like who?”

“Well...like...Naminé and Xion! I can tell since Naminé wears scarves all the time. Vani and Ven, obviously......and Aqua and Terra, too.”

Something like realization dawned on Riku as he turned over the links between all of those people.

“Sora...those are all couples.”

Sora was turning red. “Yeah? So?”

“Is this…” There was no delicate way to put this. Riku exhaled. “Is this something, um, _ intimate _ ? That vampires generally... do with someone you’re uh... _ seeing _ ?” Sora would never _ get _ that. He clarified. “ _ Romantically _?”

_ “What _?!” Sora squeaked, and his laugh was too loud in the door room, even with the classical elevator music in the background. “No! No way! Riku, you’re crazy.” He tried to slap his arm, missed, then finally connected when Riku slid his shoulder forward to meet him out of pity. “That’s just a coincidence!”

“You’re being jumpy,” Riku sat up with a frown, eyes narrowed. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“_ I _ don’t know. I’ve only been a vampire for like, two years! I never _ thought _ about it before! Not like I ever _ asked _ ...” He said the rest into his hands, pink dusting his cheeks. Being caught unaware was something he hated, along with feeling like he had _ missed _ something obvious, and Riku _ knew _ that. “Ven just keeps telling me he’ll _ tell me when I’m older _ .” He scowled. “I’m older than _ him _, human-wise.”

“You...never noticed?”

Sora winced. “I guess not. Did you...not want to anymore?” The bed dipped again as he backed up two paces. His hands came up to gesture. “I know I _ said _ I was starving but I wouldn’t like, _ actually _ keel over if you didn’t want to—“

Riku was turning red again, but he didn’t want to make Sora more self-conscious. His being a _ vampire _ wasn’t a problem, Riku just had to go and ask too many _ questions _ . “I-I mean. It doesn’t... _ have _ to mean that, right?”

Sora frantically shook his head. “Not if we agree it doesn’t, right? Just. Best friends. Biting.”

“Right,” Riku agreed, even though his very _ soul _ was screaming. “Okay.”

They lapsed into silence again.

“Okay, I got it. Maybe…lie back against the headboard?”

Riku did as he asked, sinking back against the pillows at the top of the bed as Sora crawled close to him again. Sora took a few long moments, elbowing or kneeing Riku in soft places (Riku’s soft grunts of pain ignored, as usual) as he climbed over him and tried to find a comfortable position, muttering to himself all the while, radiating the same energy as a very anxious small dog in a _ very _ tiny cage.

It was _ weird _ . They had always been _ very _ touchy friends—Sora still insisted on holding his hand during horror movies, even though he was a fucking _ vampire _ now, and Riku always took whatever Sora was willing to give him. Easy arms slung over shoulders, a heavy head on his as Sora lolled sleepily on the bus; even hugs goodbye so long and tight that they would have been suspicious to Riku if it was anyone but Sora.

This new, hesitant Sora was _ off _. He kept raising his arms and thinking better of it, and the effect was like watching a stuttering stop motion doll stuck in a loop. Arms up, arms down, hands grasping at the sheets on either side of Riku, careful to leave a few inches of space between their hands, then up again, his face a mask of concentration.

“Sora. Stop _hovering_. Get it over with, you’re making me nervous.”

“Well your heartbeat is making _ me _ nervous!” Sora shot back, glaring down at him.

“I can’t _ control _ my heartbeat,” Riku said incredulously, and Sora actually flinched. “Can you?”

“Don’t...have one anymore. Sorry,” Sora whispered, and it fanned across his suddenly too-bare neck and set all his hair on end, a tingle that went up into his hairline and down his spine and reminded him of the inconvenient fact that he was in _ love _ with Sora and had just agreed to let him bite him, which, while the subject of several _ very guilty _ fantasies, was not something he ever planned to ask for. And here he was, having asked. An apparently _ extremely intimate_ vampire practice. Platonically.

Riku had never considered himself one of _ those people _ that went to the special clubs downtown, the pleasure seekers who wanted nothing more than fangs in their neck, so often it was being called a new epidemic _ . But _ he had never had... _ thoughts _ like that before Sora. 

He wondered if he still counted among them if it was just focused on one person.

Death would’ve kinder. He sort of hoped Sora would kill him on accident, just to spare him the embarrassment. Vampire-related accidents probably happened every day, right? 

“I can hear you thinking, Riku,” came Sora’s voice in a huff from above him. “Stop making it weird. I haven’t even started yet.”

“_ I’m _ the one making it weird?!”

“Yes!”

“You’re the one hesitating!”

“Riku, you can just _ tell _ me if you’re scared!”

Sora stared at him imploringly, his entire face a challenge.

“I’m not—“ _ scared _ was not broad enough to cover what Riku was. He stopped. If anyone, It sounded like _ Sora _ was scared. He was probably just too kind to tell him.

This was a big mistake.

“You know what, forget it.” Riku sat up on his elbows and ran a hand through his hair nervously. “This was a bad idea, just—just forget I said anything, really—“

Sora gently pushed him back down to the pillows, in one palm and five fingertips pressing down into his sternum in a way that went straight to his gut. He froze in place, eyes glued to the dip of Sora's collarbones, which were eye level.

“Sora?”

“Riku. Wait. Please…”

His eyes flashed red, just once, then went back to cheery blue. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, eyes firmly fixed on the dip of his t shirt, and Riku fixated _ way _ too hard at the hint of fangs that pressed against the swell of it, little pinpricks of white against a swell of perfect pink.

“I’m...I want to, if you do,” he said, his voice like sandpaper. “I’m...scared, too.”

Something _ heavy _ dropped into the air between them, a feeling like danger slithered into his spine and left a trail of fire behind and Sora leaned over very, very slowly, following Riku down as he pressed back down against the headboard, their faces bare inches apart. Riku struggled to drag his eyes from those _ lips _.

Riku wanted to give him _ everything _. He always had. 

“Okay,” Riku croaked, his mouth suddenly dry. Sora ended up hovering over his lap, straddling his waist with his thighs bracketing Riku’s, and Riku was _ very _ aware of the cold radiating from his skin, and the regular feeling of his breath, and the too _ few _ inches between their hips. 

Sora pushed aside his shirt collar gently to expose his throat and some of his shoulder, and Riku suddenly felt every _inch_ of his human fragility in the face of all that power, his neck bared to a predator. Sora’s hand came up to graze his cheek, then card his hair behind his shoulder in a silky waterfall, then travel to the back of his head to gently tilt it to the side. There was something so _careful _in the gesture Riku melted into it, his eyes shut tightly closed, and _shook_.

“On three,” Sora said. “Okay? Just tell me if you want me to stop. Or push me, whatever. It’s fine. You won’t hurt me.”

Of course not. He was a vampire, with all the strength to match. The idea was far more attractive than it had any right to be

Riku swallowed hard, but nodded.

“Just promise me you won’t let me hurt _ you _,” Sora said quietly.

Riku cupped the side of his face blindly with one hand, shaking a little. “You wouldn’t,” he said fiercely. “I trust you.” _ With everything, even with this. _

Sora exhaled, the barest nod against Riku’s throat. His hair was tickling at the underside of Riku’s chin, and he fought not to squirm.

“Okay. One,” Sora counted, leaning down—so close to his neck it was sending irregular electric shocks down to his toes. “Two,” he said, pressed up right against the skin, so Riku could feel every inch of those lengthening fangs and the soft press of lips whispering words around them against his skin, and felt his hair stand on end.

“Three,” Sora said, and thank _ God _ for that, because Riku was unsure how much he could take, he was already more turned on that he’d been in his _ life _ just from this, from _ Sora _, and—

Sora’s fangs pricked at his jugular, just the slightest point of pressure until they smoothly pressed in and broke the skin. Riku sucked in a breath and braced for pain that never came: the slide of them was _ easy _ it was undetectable, and a tingle began at the site and spread out across his chest and _ down _ as the numbing agent took effect.

Sora’s hand in his hair gripped harder and Riku nearly moaned, only saved by Sora’s other hand that came up to wrap around his throat. Not to strangle, just support, the loosened press of his fingers cool against his feverish skin. Everywhere they were pressed together felt _ amplified _ , he was aware of every cell in his body touching all of Sora’s even under their clothes, like they were sharing the same form. He felt _ Sora’s _ feelings, just for a second: _ gratitude _ and _ yes _ and _ more _ and _ finally _ and _ fond. _

The boneless feeling of pleasure coursed through him, pressed and kneaded at him until everything in him relaxed and he felt his head lol back as he melted into the pillows, everything down to his hands going slack. He had never been high before but he wondered if _ this _ was what it felt like, his mind felt _ blasted _ to another plane of cotton candy reality where thoughts couldn’t reach him.

There was a low rumble, not unlike a cat purring, barely audible above the music—but it built to a crescendo, and then Sora was _moaning_ against his throat and the vibration was _torture_, it jittered through his skull and scrambled everything that formed a barrier between him and his lifelong Sora-thoughts, because Sora was alternatively sucking and lapping at the fresh bite marks. An electric _shock_ went straight to Riku’s spine and his groin at _once _as Sora sunk his teeth in for a second bite, inches from the first, and barely resisted bucking his hips, euphoria like he had never _felt_ swelling and threatening to sweep him under. 

“Tastes so good,” Riku could barely make out over the fangs, his voice musical and more broken sob than words. Riku felt his Sora’s thighs quivering from the effort of holding himself up, both his hands digging into Riku’s shoulders like he was the only thing keeping him up. “You taste _ so _ good, Riku—“

This was _ too much, too hot, too fast. _ He was harder than he’d even been in his _ life _ , and at this point he was afraid he was going to come from this alone, and how was he gonna explain that it his _ strictly platonic _ best friend turned biting partner?

He had to stop this. Sora wouldn’t…he wouldn’t be _ doing _ this, with _ Riku _, without the hunger; Riku was sure of that. 

“Sora,” he said weakly, intending to stop him. He placed his hands on his hips to lift and push him back, but Sora made a noise so sinfully_ needy _ it could have come straight from his _ dreams _ and bucked forward into the contact. His thighs gave out to let him sink into Riku’s lap and Riku’s hands and press every _ inch _ of them together. 

Somebody gasped.

That was it. Somewhere between the blood loss and the fuzzy feeling of invincibility, Sora melted or Riku tugged and somebody fell on somebody and Sora stopped biting long enough to lick a long strip from his ear and nibble the lobe with a hint of fang, and he shifted his weight forward experimentally and well, at least they were _both_ hard. Sora was rocking gently into his lap, making little _sounds _and kissing up his throat all the while and Riku was maybe biting him _back, _dragging his teeth over any inch of skin he could reach and he didn’t recognize his own_ sounds_.

Riku pressed _ up _ , just once, and Sora shivered under his hands, now melded to his hips. The waistband of his sweatpants was barely holding on, and Riku ran his hands across the planes of his stomach, then pressed up his sides, crept under his shirt to run blunt nails up and down that _ tiny _ ribcage and waist and dragged him down in time with his motions, Sora now panting wetly into his ear, and _ somewhere he _ was supposed to remember something because this was bad but he didn’t remember _ why _.

“_Riku_,” Sora begged in his ear, and something broke. Riku tipped them forward so Sora’s back hit the mattress and—oh god, his eyes were bright fuchsia like a mix between his natural color and blood red, and there _was_ _blood—Riku’s_ blood— smeared across his lips and chin and his mouth was still half open to expose the fangs and Riku was a strong man but he wasn’t a _saint_ and—

“You’ve got...something,” he managed, his voice pitched low and ruined. “Right here.” He touched his own mouth to demonstrate.

Sora, dazed, wiped the back of a hand across his mouth. “Did I get it?” he asked faintly. It had only spread it around, down his chin and collecting at the corners of his lips.

Riku let his gaze rake over those lips. “No,” he said, and Sora’s eyes were locked on his, pupils pinpricks like a cats as Riku dragged his thumb across that bottom lip, gathered a bead of blood, and brought it to his own mouth.

It was coppery, but something underneath was like spice and tang and this was so far beyond _ okay _ it was laughable, but Sora looked at him with such _ need _ it stole his breath. He was sure he was looking back just the same.

Helplessly, he watched Sora’s tongue caress a fang, languorous as a cat, and it went straight to the pool of fire in his gut. “Sora,” he breathed, and Sora leaned up. “Sora. _ Listen _ ,” he implored, and waited until irritated blue flickered back into his gaze, because he had to be sure it was _ Sora _. “Can I—“

“_ Yes _ ,” Sora hissed impatiently, and dragged him roughly down by the neck to kiss him, nails raking against his vertebrae. He arched his back at the same time to make his intentions _ clear _ , and the last reserve Riku had _ snapped _.

He had pictured kissing Sora countless times, but none of them were like _ this _ ; _ this _ kiss was a wildfire igniting between them on the tinder of years of held-back affection. _ This _ kiss was a desperate, pointy thing and Riku pinning Sora to the mattress and Sora licking right into his mouth immediately and fangs pricking at his lips in exquisite pleasure-chasing-pain; sharp nails buried in his hair and blood between their mouths and Riku’s hips flush against Sora’s, who hooked his legs around him for better leverage as he rolled against him. 

It was _too good too good too good_ and there was no time for thought or doubt, it was just fuzzy pleasure and _Sora_ in his arms, Sora’s chest pressed to his wildly beating heart, Sora’s sharp nails raking across his scalp and panting low in his ear, and Sora hard and warm against him as they slammed together, and distantly he was aware this would be better without clothes but he had forgotten how to _fix_ _that_ and.

_ And _.

Sora was kissing up the other side of his neck, peppering open-mouthed presses up the column of his throat, dragging his fangs against it so the skin pulled _ with _ him as Riku rolled down to meet his movements, and Sora making little _ ah ah ah _ noises, sucking so hard Riku knew he would be a _ mess _ tomorrow even as he tilted this head for better access, when Sora pulled back and struck again. 

Riku, who had been riding the edge since the moment Sora had bit him the first time, came violently as the fangs sunk into him, back arching and hands clamping down on Sora’s head to _ keep _ him there as he rode it out, both of their hips stuttering and stilling. He felt his hands spasm and clench so hard around Sora’s ribs they would probably bruise. All the while, Sora was pressing kisses to his throat and shoulder, movements slowing as his breath evened out.

At some point, Riku had collapsed on him, Sora’s hands shifting to cradle his face with their legs twined together.

There was just the wet sound of breathing as they both came back down, then Riku bonelessly rolled to the side, muscles protesting weakly with every movement, kind of tingly too.

He tilted his head to stare at Sora with wide eyes, the same expression mirrored on Sora’s face, eyes now blessedly back to blue and half lidded and _ satisfied _. Then, his gaze drifted to the side.

“Uh,” Sora said, shakily sitting up. Riku immediately missed his weight. “Oh. Oh no, Riku, you’re _ really _ bleeding, uh—“

Was he? He couldn’t feel any of his limbs. _ Anti-coagulants _ , his mind supplied. _ Oh yeah. _

Honestly, the vampiric romance novels tended to gloss over _this_ part. This was decidedly _not_ sexy. Unsexy, one could say.

Riku's mind occupied itself briefly with picturing some movie-worthy Dracula stumbling from their canopy bed to rifle around for a tourniquet while their hapless prey lay facedown on the bed in a haze of blood loss, and he had to suppress a_ very_ hysterical giggle at the image.

Sora was staring at him worriedly. He probably looked very pale.

“First aid kit,” Riku heard himself say, slurring a little. His vision was tunneling slightly, so he shut his eyes and laid shakily back down as the room spun out underneath him. His entire body was a spent match. “Under the sink.”

“G-got it!” Sora exclaimed, lunging for the door.

For a moment, Riku’s only company was the dulcet tones of _ Careless Whisper _ as played by an orchestra and the regret twisting in his gut as the fuzzy high began to dissipate. He didn’t _ want _ to deal with this, wanted to cling to the fuzzy high with both hands and live there instead.

He heard Sora crash through the door with the contents of the metal kit rattling in his grasp. He skidded to a halt next to the bed and gently turned Riku onto his side, whispering apologies and explaining his intent to apply a towel and pressure to the wound. Riku, still numb, couldn't even muster the nerve endings to feel it. The bone tiredness was setting in, and he felt so _ heavy _ it was hard to fight it.

Distantly, he felt Sora remove the towel and carefully affix a number of bandaids to the wounds, then smooth his hands over them as if to check they were fixed properly.

Sora had been a lifeguard, once, Riku thought distantly. If he tried it again now, he would probably bake in the sun. The thought made him inexplicably _ sad _.

“Riku? You still with me?”

He blearily blinked his eyes open with difficulty, then waited for the room to come into focus before nodding. 

Sora looked like he had been cast as an extra in a slasher movie. There was blood still drying on Sora’s chin and down his throat where Riku had pressed a series of marks of his own like a messy series of lipstick stains, _ and _ it was smeared on both of their hands. Riku could only imagine how he had looked prior to the bandages. 

His pillows were undoubtedly ruined, too. 

Not to mention his pants. 

Sora’s hands hovered around his shoulders, and Riku badly wanted to drag him down to lay with him so he would stop _ fretting _ . _ Riku _ was the one who was supposed to be worried and anxious and overthink everything.

“Are you...okay? I um. I think I drank a lot. More than I meant to.”

“Yeah,” he said faintly. “Think so. Little weak. Glad I’m lying down. Are...are you?”

“Yeah,” he said. “I didn’t think it could... It’s. Uh. It’s okay if you didn’t like it, you, uh.” Sora’s face crumpled, fresh tears springing to his eyes as he talked, the sentence a snowball gathering momentum as it went. Riku’s tired eyes fixed on the way he was wringing the towel between his hands. “O-or if you don’t want to be roommates anymore. I-I won’t ever do it again, I’m—god I’m so _ sorry _, Riku—“

“Sora,” he said. He had meant to put a hand up to Sora's shoulder but stuck it in his face instead, and Sora flinched back to avoid being poked in the eye. “_ Stop it _ . I’m not moving out. Trust me, _ liking _ it is not the problem.”

“You don’t...hate me, now that you’ve...seen it?”

There was the thing. It was as if Sora was hiding this final piece from him in a bid to protect him, fearful that Riku would turn his face away if he could no longer pretend his best friend wasn’t _ human _.

“Sora. I could never _ hate _ you—just the opposite. The _ vampire _ parts _ are _ part of you, so I like them too.“

The blood loss had clearly torn down _ all _ of his brain-to-mouth boundaries.

Well.

Sora stared at him, dumbstruck. His bottom lip quivered. “Riku,” he said in wonder. “What...did you say?”

“I mean…” Well, it was out there now. They had just made out like teenagers while Sora had done his best to grind the life out of him, so it was funny that _ this _ was the hardest thing to say.

But he had to. He wouldn’t lie to Sora.

Maybe _ love _ was too strong for right now, too much in one night—but it was _ true _. So. 

“I’ve...loved you for a long time. Since..._ before _ the vampire thing. But _ after _ too, because you’re still _ you _, and you would be no matter...what happened…so you never have to hide from me.” He hoped his face was earnest, but it just felt too slack for what he was trying to say.

Of course he would finally confess when he was down a significant amount of blood.

Sora dropped the first aid kit, and it sprang open on the bed in a clatter of antiseptic bottles, his head ducked suddenly into a freckled arm.

“Sora..._ say _ something.”

The smile that crossed his face was brilliant, and he finally threw himself on Riku, who wrapped him instantly in his arms. 

“I’m so _ happy _ ,” he sniffed. “I just... _ really _ like you and that felt _so so so_ _good_ but I wasn’t sure if it was just _ me so I was scared you were going get freaked out and leave me and—“ _

“Sora, slow down. I’m functioning on a pint less of blood.”

Sora winced. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he said, hoping he was making a come hither motion. “Just. Come down here.” The comforter has never been more inviting, so he patted it.

Like a large cat, Sora curled into his side and splayed a hand over his stomach, and every movement tingled in the aftereffects of the bite, like a slow echo of the feeling.

“Better?”

Sora nodded, careful to tuck himself away from the bite wounds.

“But I...think I get why this is a _ couples’ _ thing now.”

Riku snorted. “Yeah. So much for friendly biting.”

“Not the best of my ideas.”

“I think it was pretty good, actually,” Riku said, smirking. His hand had found Sora’s back, and it was drawing little infinity signs on his spine. 

“Riku. If...we were a couple...it _ wouldn’t _ be weird, right?”

“What? Being your live-in pincushion?” Riku tilted his head back to look at him.

“Shut up, you’re more than that,” Sora said, thunking his shoulder with his head. “But...If this were...a regular thing?”

“Do you _ want _ it to be?”

“Don’t make me _ say _ it!”

“Hold one. Was this all a long-winded plot to ask me out?”

“Maybe?” Sora said, entirely too innocent. His lips curled like a pleased cat’s. “Is it working?”

“I guess it _ would _ stop people asking questions.”

“You can just tell all your _ vampire suitors _I’ve officially claimed you,” Sora said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Sora,” he laughed. “You spent two weeks telling me how you were _ so _ disappointed that was just a movie thing.”

“I know,” Sora groaned. “Vampires are so much _ cooler _ in the movies.”

Riku nudged his calf with a socked foot.

“I dunno. I think you’re pretty cool anyway. Even if your feet are even colder now.” He wrinkled his nose at the feeling of Sora’s foot on his. “Vampirism has done nothing for your circulation.”

“You’re just calling me cool because you lost, like, a ton of blood. How many fingers am I holding up?” He freed one arm from Riku’s hold to stick three fingers in his face.

He swatted the hands away. “I’m just a little dizzy, stop it. I _ mean _ it. _ I love _ you. Really.”

“I love you too,” Sora said quietly. His hands curled in Riku’s shirt and bunched the fabric. “Also for a long time.”

“We..._ really _ did this backwards, didn’t we,” Riku said drily. Sora felt _ warm _ against him now, and the thought of his blood running through Sora’s veins, helping him generate his own warmth...it make something clench in his chest, and made him hold a little tighter.

“We always do,” Sora said, laughing.

“Yeah,” Riku said, heart pounding so loud he knew Sora could hear. “Guess we got there in the end.”

The playlist had switched over to a slow, off key version of _ Night on Bald Mountain _, and Riku nearly snorted. “This music is an affront to the idea of music.”

“I think it’s _ mysterious _.”

“You _ would _ think that.”

Sora stuck his elbows in Riku’s ribs to lean up.

“Riku—can I—kiss you? Like. For real this time?”

“Yeah,” he said, a smile already on his lips. “But only if you turn off that stupid music first.”

Sora grinned. “The _ mood music _worked, though. Admit it.”

“If you want me to ever kiss you again, that whole playlist going on the banned list,” he said, pressing his hand across Sora’s mouth until he nodded. Sora took his hand instead.

“Deal,” Sora said, and leaned down to kiss Riku, both of them careful of the fangs.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early horny halloween ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Femoral Artery And Other Hidden Treasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155655) by [KaiserinAstraia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia/pseuds/KaiserinAstraia)


End file.
